Our Little Secret
by omgdallahsx
Summary: Sharpay gets a writing assignment, and what better writing assignment than something juicy and truthful? Troypay oneshot.


"For your final essay, I want you to write about your greatest memory from this past year," came from the voice at the front of classroom, as the assignment was being writ on the board. A twirled my long blonde locks around my index finger, trying to figure out what I could possibly write about. That's then the idea hit me. "Maybe I should write about the first time I saw him," I thought to myself.

_Flashback  
**"I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be…"**  
I turned off the radio and stepped out of my brand new pink mustang convertible after touching up my makeup. Making my way towards the doors of East High, I saw my best friend, Gabriella Montez. "Hello senior year," I called out to her. After talking to her for a while about my summer vacation, I walked over to the café they had put into the cafeteria over the break. Upon ordering my tall vanilla latte, I checked the updated class schedules that were posted on the wall outside the front office.  
Sharpay Evans:  
First block: AP English 4  
"Ugh great, English for first block? This is gonna be a fun year," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. I finished talking to some of my friends about the summer break and made my way to English. Taking a seat at the front, I laid my latte on the corner of the desk. The bell had just rung for first block to begin and I could already feel the butterflies in my stomachs, I was never good in English. I heard a voice that sounded mature, older than everyone else, and was…delicate. "Hey guys, I'm Mr. Bolton and I guess I'm gonna be your AP English 4 teacher this year," he said. I couldn't stop starring at him. Could he possibly be our teacher? He looked nothing above 25. That perfectly and natural tanned face, those breath-taking bright blue eyes I could stare into all day, that sandy brown and slightly shaggy hair, he was way too, what's the word, HOT to be my teacher.  
End flashback_

"No, I can't write about that, it sounds too stalker-ish, ughhh this is going to be hard," I thought to myself. I stopped twirling my hair and decided to look for some split ends in my spear time. It's not like I had any though, but I'd rather be safe then be sorry if anyone ever noticed. I felt something tickle my cheek so I gently placed my hand there to see what it was. Oh, that too familiar feeling of a warm hand on my cheek. "It's been a while since I've felt his hand on my cheek, or any part of me for that matter," I thought to myself yet again. Then the perfect idea hit me for what to write for the essay assignment; out first kiss.

_Flashback  
The bell had rung for second block to begin. I made sure that I took extra long gathering all my stuff together so that most of my classmates were gone. When only a few were left, I raised my hand. "Mr. Bolton, I don't get the homework, can you explain it again," I asked him. I tried not to smile as he walked towards me, ever so gracefully. "Shar," whish he had learned to call me by now, "you have to make sure…" He then turned around to make sure everyone had left out of the classroom and the door was closed. He smiled down at me and gently stood me up by the shoulders. He then whispered, "You look absolutely stunning today." I could feel the butterflies start to form in my stomach as his face inched closer to mine. "Uhm Mr. Bolton," I said nervously. I don't know why I was so nervous then, it's not like the following events were bad, I actually liked the boy…I mean teacher. The next thing I knew, his lips were meshed with mine. How soft those lips were, how moist that kiss was, how wrong it felt but yet so right. My arms subconsciously slinked from my side, to his toned chest, to around the back of his neck. I could feel his hands slide down my arms to the small of my back. His hands then rubbed up and down my back in the gentlest manner. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance to my mouth. Being the kind person I am, I granted him that access. MY tongue gently massaged his as I heard a faint moan come from Mr. Bolton. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed some air. Pulling away, I let my forehead rest against his. I giggled slightly and placed my hands on his chest. I could feel him resting his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. He moved his lips to my ear and kissed it lightly then whispered, "This can be our little secret."  
End flashback_

Riiiiiiiiing.  
I quickly gathered all my papers as the bell rung for second block to begin. Just like everyday for the past 180 days, I made sure almost everyone was out of the room before I raised my hand and saw that familiar smile. The smile that made my heart melt 


End file.
